


Between King and Queen

by redblonde7 (dragons_and_angels)



Series: Spades Verse [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardverse, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/redblonde7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's life has changed since he became the Queen of Spades but now he and Alfred had settled into a routine of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between King and Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marimo_blogger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marimo_blogger).



> For the usxuk secret santa over on Livejournal. Beta read by teddybearofdork and stardust_bell.

Arthur stretched out a hand to the side of the bed without opening his eyes. The sheets were cold and devoid of his husband. With that discovery, Arthur's eyes finally flicked open. Sighing, he rolled out of bed. He knew exactly where to find him.

  
  
Arthur heard him talking to himself before he saw him. King Alfred of the Spades Kingdom did not look very majestic hunched over his sketching board. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his glasses were askew. The baggy sleeping clothes were a far cry from the royal robes and Arthur wished he had any skill in drawing so he could memorise this moment.

  
  
"You'll strain your neck sitting like that." Arthur spoke quietly but Alfred still visibly jumped. He turned around to stare at Arthur, looking unreasonably surprised to see him here, especially since they had already been married for a year and a half.

  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got this idea and I had--"

  
  
"To write it down, I know. Alfred, you've done it several times since we've been married." It was not nice waking up alone, far too reminiscent of the early days of their marriage but Arthur understood Alfred's need for it.

  
  
"I know, but Yao always yells at me for doing it. Right after he yells at me for not getting enough sleep." Alfred put on a look of fear but Arthur knew his husband and the relationship between the King and his Jack. The Jack had raised Alfred before he became King and there was nothing that Alfred could get away with.

  
  
Arthur debated whether or not he should be honest or whether he should let it go. It was such a small matter, but after the turbulence of their early relationship, Arthur was wary about hiding anything from Alfred in case there were any more misunderstandings.

  
  
"I am not fond of it," Arthur said slowly, deciding to be honest for once. "But I understand your need for it. If you start doing it every morning, then we might have a problem." Arthur smiled to make the warning a half-joke but Alfred just stared at him for a moment. It unnerved Arthur slightly, he was not used to being under such scrutiny for any particularly pleasant reasons.

  
Alfred slid off his stool and walked closer to Arthur, every inch the King in his bearing even if his clothes were not fit to be seen outside the bedroom.

  
  
When he was right in front of Arthur, he slid his arms around Arthur's waist and held on tightly. Arthur jumped, startled, before returning the hug somewhat awkwardly. Alfred was used to physical affection, both giving and receiving, but it still took Arthur by surprise sometimes. Over Alfred's shoulder, Arthur caught sight of the previous Queen looking at Alfred sadly. The transparent form disappeared before Arthur could register more than that but it made him hold his husband a little bit tighter.

 

 

Both of them moved to get dressed, knowing that as much as they wanted to stay together for the day, it was not possible. Alfred had to meet with Yao and Matthew and Arthur had some new plans for the navy he had to work out. On top of that, he had a new spell that the faeries had given him to experiment with. Disappointing the fae was dangerous, even for him.

  
Alfred had just slipped out of the door, pocket watch swinging in his wake when a strange prickling in the air told Arthur he was no longer alone. And it wasn't a spirit.

  
"Hello, Joker," Arthur said calmly, turning to face the Black Joker. His blue eyes, so familiar from Arthur's childhood, looked up at him in surprise.

  
"How'd you know it was me?" He demanded and Arthur chuckled.

  
"Because, Peter, you are hardly subtle in appearing. Why do you think I've told you only to come when no one else is around? Just now was cutting it close though," Arthur replied, nodding towards the closed bedroom door. The Black Joker, also known as Peter Kirkland, shrugged.  

 

  
"He may be a whiz at machines but he's so magic dense, I doubt he'll sense me even if I show up right in front of him." Peter stared up at Arthur. "And you can't lecture me about being subtle after what happened to Roma!"

  
  
Arthur's mouth twisted in amusement. It was true, the spell that he had cast on the Grand Council member was obvious to anyone who had a lick of magic, but Arthur had not been going for subtle there. Roma was a warning to anyone else who tried to undermine the Spades Kingdom by using the King and Queen against each other.

  
  
"I admit, that might be fairly hypocritical of me. You still shouldn't do it though."

  
  
Peter sighed, sounding downtrodden and oppressed. "Man, I wish I could be the big brother again. It's no fun when you're all adult and I'm still stuck as a kid."

 

"You could act more mature," Arthur said with little hope. As expected, Peter snorted. He shrugged and in the next moment, was gone. "Oh, I forgot. No mentioning of maturity or age, in case I hit poor Peter's sore spots." There was a sharp pain in his ribs as if someone had jabbed him hard. Arthur restrained himself from rolling his eyes, upbringing rebelling against it, but it was a near thing. Sometimes his little brother could drive him crazy. 

 

In his study, Arthur read over the faeries' notes with a furrowed brow but nothing was made instantly clear to him. The instructions were fiendishly complicated, even having all the right ingredients (which were all laid out on the floor of his study) was no guarantee that the spell would actually work. And the consequences were nasty if the spell went wrong. 

 

Arthur sighed and rubbed his head where a headache was starting to brew. He needed some more time to think over this. 

 

A knock sounded at his door just as Arthur was wishing that he had one of his pain relievers with him instead of all the way over in the castle's stores. Hoping that was one of the servants who he could send to fetch the potion, Arthur answered the door. 

 

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred said and, even though the fantasy would be complete if Alfred had a pain relieving potion in his hands, the sight was still enough to make Arthur smile. He leaned forward and kissed Alfred, ending it quickly before anyone could walk along the corridor and see. Overt public displays of affection were frowned upon. 

 

"Good morning, Alfred." His headache already felt a little better. 

 

"Afternoon now. I was wondering if you want to come and eat lunch with me? I've managed to get Yao and Matthew off my back and I have a free hour to make sure my Queen isn't wasting away." Arthur laughed a little and a pleased look appeared on Alfred's face. They may have had their problems together but the way their relationship worked now made up for it completely. 

 

"I think I can do that. Even though I will miss seeing you give in after one look from the both of them." Arthur stepped out of his study, sealing the door tight with a spell. No one was allowed in without him knowing about it, even Alfred. It had been one of the conditions of his marriage. 

 

"It's not my fault that Yao is terrifying or that Matt has this disappointed look perfected," Alfred retorted, falling in step beside Arthur. "They were talking about this new university that is going to open but got mad when I told them to talk to you about it since the education stuff is your area. And then they started talking about how the Clubs Kingdom has  been attacking our merchant ships and that just depressed me horribly so I came here to be cheered up." Alfred stuck his bottom lip, which made him look ridiculous, and Arthur knew he had to remember that so he could tease Alfred about it later. 

 

"Alfred, you know that when there's a King and Queen, all the decisions have to be run through each other," Arthur reminded his husband, even though he was sure that Alfred knew that already. It must have been repeated to him so many times when he was growing up. 

 

"I know, I know. It's to prevent discord and strife in the Royal Family." Alfred waved a hand dismissively, his face screwed up to show his distaste. "But I know that you'll do the best for the Spades Kingdom and education is your thing. You can explain it to them later after you've organised everything." 

 

Arthur sighed, but it was heavy with affection. "It's a good thing you've got me to sort it all out, then." It was meant as a joking remark but Alfred smiled at him and answered with genuine sincerity, 

 

"Yes, it is." 

 

They smiled at each other. Some things were better said out loud. 


End file.
